


Future Plans

by cosplayandshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Plans, Haikyuu - Freeform, Moving, New School, New house, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Hinata Shouyou, USA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayandshit/pseuds/cosplayandshit
Summary: When Shouyou's parents told him they were going to move he was excited, maybe they where moving closer to his school so he wouldn't  have to ride his bike one hour every morning through the mountains. He had lived in the same house his whole life and thought it would be fun to try something new.But when his parents told him they were moving to USA, his world fell.





	1. Bad news

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!  
> This is my first post on this website and I'm really excited:))  
> This story was actually a school project, but I got really into it and wanted to write more soooo here ya go ;)  
> I'm thinking of writing another part if requested ^^  
> hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU!! (sadly;^;)

When Shouyou's parents told him they were going to move he was excited, maybe they were moving closer to his school so he couldn't have to ride his bike one hour every morning through the mountains. He had lived in the same house his whole life and thought it would be fun to try something new.  
But when his parents told him they were moving to USA, his world fell.

Shouyou sat on his bed and thought of what he was going to say to his friends tomorrow. They would leave in two weeks and they had already started packing.  
Tears run down his cheeks as the thought of what he would leave behind. He would never get to graduate from Karasuno high school, never compete in the nationals with his volleyball team and never play volleyball with Kageyama again. His heart ached at the thought of his best friend, knowing that he wouldn't see him in a long time.

Shouyou was planning on coming back to Japan, no he wasn't just planning, he had to come back. He wanted to play with his team again, to play with Kageyama again.  
The time he had spent on Karasuno volleyball team had been the best experience he could ever imagine, and he silently thanked his friends for giving him the time of his life.

Shouyou thought of what was going to happen when he got to his new homeland and his new house.  
His mother had already found a high school for him and he hoped that he could find a volleyball team he could join. But he would also have to study. He used to study with Kageyama, but now, he guessed he would have to do it alone. Then he would graduate, and then hopefully be able to move back.

Shouyou closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately, thoughts spinning inside his head. He knew everything seemed hopeless, but the storm would pass. Maybe moving to a new country wasn't only a bad thing? Sure, he would miss everything, but it might be fun to try something new?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata struggles to tell the news to his team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand I'm back with another chapter!  
> I've decided to make this a series and I hope you guys will enjoy it

Shouyou packed his bag and got ready for school. It was half an hour until he had to leave the house, and he walked inside the bathroom to try to get a hold of his unruly, orange locks.  
The small spiker looked in the mirror. His hair stood up in every direction, as usual. He had big, dark circles under his slightly pink and puffy eyes, a result after a late night crying.  
He looked horrible.  
Realizing that there was nothing he could do about it now, he started to pat his hair down, but he soon gave up, when it just poofed up again making it even messier than before.

Shouyou flinched as the cold air hit him in the face when he stepped out the door. It was early spring and the trees were slowly turning green. Birds sang in the pink sunrise and Shouyou just stopped for a while, taking in the beautiful scenery in front of him. Tears raised in his eyes of the thought of leaving the wonderful country he lived in.  
Quickly wiping away his tears, he jumped on his bike and hurried to the place where he and Kageyama always met to walk to morning practice together. 

When Shouyou arrived at their normal meeting spot, Kageyama was already waiting for him.

“Oi, dumbass! What took you so long?” His black haired friend greeted.

“Sorry, I overslept!” Shouyou lied, flashing a bright smile, trying so cover up his sad and exhausted look.  
“ We should really get going, or Daichi is going to scold us for being late for practice!”

Kageyama shuddered at Shouyou’s words, not wanting to experience the captain's rage. 

They started making their way to school and Kageyama couldn’t stop looking at his small spiker. The dumbass looked utterly exhausted and his otherwise bright, sparkling amber eyes were dull.  
Even though he tried to cover it up with a big smile, Kageyama could totally see through the small ginger’s mask.  
Shouyou, who was fully absorbed in his own thoughts did not catch up the worried glances his best friends sent him.

The duo made it to the gym just in time and collapsed on the gym floor in exhaustion, breathing heavily.  
Shouyou’s stomach twisted when he realized that he would have to tell his team about the news today.  
Would they get mad? Would they be disappointed? He swallowed painfully. Would they even care?  
He breathed out shakily, and once again ignored a concerned glance from Kageyama, who sat beside him. 

The practice started out as usual. First some laps as warm up and then they played a small practice match. Shouyou was totally out of it and to took five balls to the face before the coach decided to bench him.  
Suga trotted to his bench and sat down beside him.

“Are you feeling alright?”

The elder classman looked down on him with eyes full of concern. Suga always took care of everyone, making sure of their well-being, and he was pretty much the unspoken mom of the team.  
Shouyou almost cracked a smile at the thought.

“I’m okay, don't worry! just a bit tired.” he laughed shakily

Suga looked like he was going to argue but changed his mind and just smiled a bit unsure and told him that he could talk to him about everything.

Shouyou felt so bad for lying to his senpai but the thought of telling him felt even worse.   
They sat in silence until the game ended and the coach called for a regroup.

The team sat in a circle on the floor listening to the coach talking about what they did good and bad in the match, but Shouyou didn’t really spend attention, his thoughts far, far away.

“-and the training camp with Nekoma will be in three weeks.”

Shouyou snapped out of his trans.  
A training camp. With Nekoma.  
It felt like he was going to cry. The training camps were always his favorite, and he wouldn’t be able to join.  
He thought of Kenma, his best friend from the Nekoma team. He really hoped he would get to say a proper goodbye to the pudding-headed boy, and not only through a phone call.  
The thought of not knowing if he would he his friend again made him sick.

Everybody around him stood up and he dazedly rose as well, almost tripping over if Kageyama hadn’t grabbed his arm in last second.

“ Oi, are you okay dumbass?” Kageyama asked somewhat trying to hide his worry.

Shouyou nodded and offered a small smile, and they walked to the club room to change before school.

He finished changing and sat beside his backpack, waiting for Kageyama to be done.   
Shouyou swallowed hard. he couldn’t believe that he was too much of a coward to tell the team.  
They was his friends, they wouldn’t get mad, would they?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for not updating for so long! I've been really stressed out about school and I just hit a writing block I guess>-<   
> I'll try to update more often^^

The rest of the school day was a disaster. Shouyou couldn't concentrate at all and his stomach ached. His heart ached.   
Looking around at the familiar sights; his classrooms, teachers and these kids that he had known pretty much his whole life.   
Knowing that he had to leave it all behind made him feel numb. 

He glanced over at Kageyama on the other side of the classroom. The taller boy looked utterly confused while he struggled with his math. Hinata smiled fondly. He couldn't even count how many times he had seen his friend put on that exact face when they studied together. Then his smile fell.  
He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Hinata really hoped that he would get at least one more study night with Kageyama. He had never known really how much he loved those times, until he was about to lose them.

The bell rang and Hinata jumped from the sudden noice. Everyone in the room started to flood out and he didn't even notice Kageyama sneaking to his desk until he setter spoke up:  
"Are you coming or are you planning on staying here with Ms. Kirigaya?"  
Hinata grimaced.  
"With that mad lady? Heck no, even having to spend time with you is better than staying here. The way she looked at me today? I'm pretty sure I would get killed."  
Kageyama flashed a smile and they started to walk out of the classroom.

"Are you okay?"   
Hinata looked up.   
"Yeah of course, why are you asking? You worry to much bakeyama!"  
Kageyama looked away, too well noticing that his small spiker was slowly losing his shine. He felt helpless.

Hinata grabbed the handles of his bike. He looked up at the sky, taking in the colors. It was afternoon and they had just finished school. It was a bit chilly and the sun was starting to go down. The sun shone in bright orange and in the sky was a beautiful mix of colors. Hinata closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the late autumn air. It was so beautiful here. The leaves on the trees, a mix of autumn colors, most of them had already fallen down, while some looked like they would fly away if you just blew a light breath at them.  
This were the times that he loved the most. He loved to feel as the winter slowly creeped in, leaving the landscape in a beautiful, white wonderland. He loved playing volleyball and goofing around with his team.   
He didn't want to leave. He would never want to leave. He wanted to stay here forever. 

He opens his eyes.   
A tiny prick of white fell from the sky, landing on his hand. It melted just as fast as it came.  
A sudden feeling of warmth spread through Shouyou's body, despite the chilly weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short one>-< Please comment what you think!


End file.
